Many kisses, Someone
by Leena2695
Summary: Veronica Rose finds an address on the ground and decides to write a letter, not knowing that she is really writing to her former best friend Harry Styles of One Direction. tags:childhood best friends famous singer liam payne louis tomlinson niall horan zayn malik
1. Chapter 1

April 9, 2012

Dear somebody,

I found this address written on a scrap of paper, while I was out walking. I don't know who you are, only where you are, but I thought I'd write to you and see where this would take me.

I'm 17 and as you can probably tell from my address I live in California. I'm not really sure what else to write for now, maybe it's silly to even write, for all I know nobody is going to read this letter, let alone respond to it. But hey who knows maybe you will respond. Well, goodbye for now.

Many kisses,

Someone

Veronica Rose sealed the letter and made a mental note to drop it off at the post office later that week. She started to head to the bathroom, thinking of taking a shower and going to sleep, when a picture caught her eye. It showed Veronica at age 15 laughing with a boy around her age. His curly brown hair falling in his green eyes, as he laughed along with Veronica.

A sense of longing and sadness began to fill her as she put the picture facing down and continued on her way. The boy in the picture was Harry, her best friend. The best friend who left her behind.

_~Flashback~_

_Veronica was standing on the side of a stage, trying to calm Harry's nerves._

"_Relax. You're an amazing singer, you know that, so stop freaking out. They're going to love you Harry," she tried to sooth him._

_He looked at her with his piercing green eyes and in a small voice said, "But Rose, how would you know that? Of course you think I'll do great, you're biased. What if I forget the words, or start stuttering, or worse fall off the stage, oh god why did I sign up for this?" _

_Veronica smiled knowingly at him._

"_You won't forget the words, you could sing this song in your sleep. You'll be amazing I know it."_

_~End Flashback~_

That audition had been the kiss of death to their friendship. The moment when it all started to fall apart, because not only did Harry remember the words, but he wowed the judges and continued on. Eventually being put into a boy band called One Direction, and winning third place.

Harry became very successful and Veronica was happy for him. The only problem was that the further he progressed in the competition, the more he seemed to distance himself and Veronica. By the time there were only five acts left, Veronica was just a distant memory to him and nothing more.

**Hey guys, I just want to get this straight before people start getting mad at me. No I did not come up with the letter idea, neither did I come up with the whole "Dear Somebody….Many Kisses, Someone" idea. It comes from a story on a website called wattpad. So yeah, I'd give credit to them if I could remember their user name but I can't. Anything that is similar to another story written by someone is purely coincidental and I obviously do not own the boys of One Direction.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

A shrill ring filled the air, jolting Veronica out of bed. "Uhh…. Who the bloody hell calls at this time of morning?" She mumbled into her pillow and reached for her phone to hang up on whoever it is. She snuggled back into her pillow and is just about to fall asleep when the phone rings again.

Veronica's POV

I mumble into my pillow, "Shut up you stupid phone." Sadly, it doesn't oblige and I'm forced to go answer it. I check the caller ID and see that it's my mom, figures she'd forget about the time difference.

"Hey mom, did you forget about the time difference again?"

"Oh gosh honey, I'm sorry. I keep on forgetting what time is it over there anyway?"

That's my mother for you, excited as usual, not to mention ignorant of the fact that she is still keeping me from the warm comfort of my bed. "It's four in the morning mom."

"There's no need to grumble Ronnie." The hurt tone of her voice is obvious. My mother never could keep her emotions hidden, I get that from her.

"Sorry mom, it's just that it's so early in the morning, and it's Sunday, you know I like sleeping in. Why is it that you called again," I replied trying to sound as apologetic as possible, because another thing that I get from my mom is my everlasting ability to hold grudges.

"Oh! Thank you honey, I almost forgot. I was calling to see if you were coming home anytime soon. We miss you over here and Anne keeps asking about you. Harry and the other boys are coming to visit soon, don't you want to come and see him?"

"Mom," I groan into my phone. "For the last time I do not want anything to do with Harry." I've told her this so many times you'd she think she'd stop asking by now. She doesn't fall for it however, because she knows that deep down, no matter how much I say that I don't want anything to do with him, I really miss my best friend.

"Honey, you and I both know that you miss him," she sighs into the phone, seeing right through me even though she wasn't even here.

"Mom I'll come visit you for Christmas. When Harry isn't there. I miss you too, more than you think actually. Tell Anne that I said hi."

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll call you soon. I love you."

"I love you too mom," I mumble into the phone already falling back asleep as I hang up the phone. Who needs Harry my best friends right now are named Mr. Pillow and Mrs. Blanket.

~Time Lapse~

I woke up with tears in my eyes only two hours later. I dreamt about Harry. Big surprise there. It was terrible. At first we were spending time together like we used to, when suddenly he started to distance himself from me. He told me that I was holding him back from becoming successful and that he didn't want me in his life. It hurt to hear, even though I always suspected that that was the reason he left me behind. Hearing it said out loud hurt so much more though because it made it feel final.

I can't go back to sleep after a nightmare like this, never could. Might as well wake up and try and get my mind off of the person who once meant the world to me.

I change into some yoga pants with a t-shirt and head out for a jog, making sure to remember the letter I wrote to Somebody.

My mind drifts back to the letter. It's probably silly for me to write to some stranger in London, but I miss England. I lived there for six and a half years after all. My family is originally from California, but when I was ten, dad's job had us move across the pond to Holmes Chapel in England. I never did pick up on the accent though some of the slang did stick. This was where I met Harry. We were neighbors, and I was surprised that the curly haired boy next door wanted to get to know a scrawny girl with short brown hair. Harry and I, we just clicked, instantly, like we were meant to be best friends. This is part of the reasons why I can't fully understand why it is that our friendship fell apart.

Gah! Why is it that everything makes me think of Harry lately? I continued on my jog getting lost in my thoughts, and almost forgetting completely to drop of the letter.

I wonder who is going to get this. Maybe someone my age, or maybe not. A girl? A boy? Who knows. Nothing bad can really come from this. Honestly the worst that can happen is that it's some grouchy anti-social person who either ignores the letter or writes back telling me not to write anymore.

I drop of the letter and head home. When I get there I see my friend and roommate Lila (pronounced like Lee-la), sitting on the couch watching TV. I never really told her anything about my life in England, only that I lived there for a while. Just like me she's not a morning person, which is why I'm surprised to see her awake at 8 a.m. on a Sunday morning.

"Guess what," she asks me excitedly as she sees me come in.

"What is it," I wearily asks her. Whatever has her up this early on a Sunday can't be good.

"One Direction is coming on tour to the U.S.!"

And with that my heart stops, because I left England to escape from him and his fame, and it seems that they have both followed me here.

**So to anyone who happened to read my story so far, thank you. It really means a lot to me. I'd love some comments and feed back since I can't really improve my writing or fix my mistakes if I don't know what they are. Oh and if something doesn't make sense please tell me so that I can clear that up. Well anyways I'm going to repeat once again that I unfortunately do not own One Direction or any of those five amazing boys. **

**Many kisses to everyone:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lila stopped celebrating when she noticed that I was losing the color in my face. "Ronnie? Are you ok? 'Cause you don't look to good," she pointed out.

"Ye-ye-yeah…I'm fine," I managed to stutter out and then headed off to my room, trying to get away so that I won't have to get into what happened. I got in my room and closed the door and collapsed on my bed.

~Time Lapse~

Knock knock knock... "Ronnie, can you please open this door?" I hear someone saying. Guess I knew this would happen. I might as well let her in. I grudgingly got out of bed and opened the door. "Wow you really don't look too good, and now you're hair is a mess too," Lila said with a sad smile. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, but I guess I probably should. I never told you about my time in England did I?" I start to tell her.

"Well, I figured that you would tell me when you were ready, so I didn't ask. So what does your living in England have to do with One Direction? I mean it's not like you were friends with one of the boys before they got famous," she says and then starts laughing. I guess it does sound kind of ridiculous doesn't it. She finally calms down enough to notice that I'm not laughing along and realization dawns on her.

I can clearly see she's shocked and struggling not to start questioning me about it. Knowing her though, she doesn't have too much self control, and she'll burst in three… two… one….

"No. Way! Seriously? You knew one of the boys? Who?" And there it is.

I sigh and force out, "Harry. I knew Harry Styles," I pause and then continue, "We were neighbors, not to mention best friends." I can feel my eyes pooling with tears. God I miss him so much.

"So what happened between you guys?" Typical Lila, straight to the point and she doesn't beat around the bush. But that's a good question. What did happen between us? Everything was great until Harry got back from Simon's house. Then things seemed to get more and more weird between us. There were even moments of awkwardness where there were usually moments of easy conversation. Things just didn't feel right and then Harry started pushing me away. No more phone calls, or texts, or emails. Nothing. The one time that I was allowed to visit him he made up flimsy excuses and left as quickly as he could.

"Lila, if I had any idea of what happened I would tell you. But I don't. All I know is that Harry started to push me away during his time on The X Factor. Eventually, it was like he had completely erased me from his life," I mumble out. "When One Direction started to become a household name in the UK, I had to leave. I just had to. I couldn't handle the constant reminders of my best friend everywhere I went."

"So you came here and moved in with me…"she trails off, finally realizing how hard this is for me. "Oh Ronnie I'm sorry, me being excited and all probably wasn't helping much was it. I solemnly swear that I will not mention anything to do with One Direction." I send her a look that clearly says you-know-that's-a-lie-you-Harry-Potter-quoting-weirdo.

Lila gives me an exasperated look after realizing that I'm right. "Ok fine, I solemnly swear that I will TRY to not mention them anymore."

I try to smile but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"That's all I can ask Lila, that's all I can ask."

~Time Lapse~

I was going outside to head out to the beach, when I noticed a letter that was addressed to Someone from Somebody lying on the kitchen counter. With everything going on, I'd completely forgotten about writing to Somebody. I picked it up and opened it while walking to the beach.

April 17, 2012

Dear Someone,

I have to say I was surprised to get a letter from a total stranger, especially a stranger from California. What are the odds off some random girl (it's obvious by the handwriting) in California finding my address? I thought that since you took the time to write me a letter I would take the time to write one back to you.

I'm 18 and male (as is probably obvious by my messy scrawl). I love singing and hanging out with my friends. I travel a lot and am not home too often, therefore my replies may take time.

Tell me about yourself. Favorite food? Color? TV show? Book? Any other favorites that you may have as well.

I think that this is about it for now.

Many Kisses,

Somebody

**So to anyone who read this, what do you think? Please review, it would really be helpful and encouraging too. I know it's short but it seemed like the right place to stop it at. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

April 20, 2012

Dear Somebody,

I'm extremely surprised that you responded to my letter. I honestly expected you to throw it away without paying it any attention, so thank you for the response.

I actually lived in England for 6 ½ years. I moved back to California half a year ago. It was great there I've missed it a lot. How is everything over there anyway?

My favorite food would probably have to be French fries, though I suppose they are called chips over in the UK. Whoever invented them I am eternally grateful. Favorite color is definitely green. I don't really think I have a favorite TV show at the moment. I suppose that it used to be X Factor, but not since I've moved back to California. I definitely don't have a favorite book because there are just too many books that I love. How about you? What are some of your favorites?

That's really awesome that you travel a lot. I've always wanted to travel, seeing all that the world has to offer.

I hope to hear a response from you soon.

Many Kisses,

Someone

I finished the letter and sealed it in an envelope.

"Who are you writing to Ronnie?" Lila asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time. I guess I can't blame her though, since I chose to ignore her all of the other times she asked.

"I'm not sure really. Some guy from London. He's kind of like my pen pal I guess."

Lila considers this for a moment, as if she's thinking about giving me permission. She eventually responds with a warning, saying, "Just be careful that it's not some sort of stalker."

I laugh it off and head to the post office.

**AN: ok I know it's really short and that nothing at all of importance happened and that it's been a really long time since I've updated, and I'm really sorry for that. I could give you all these fabricated excuses but I'll just be honest first and foremost I've realized that I'm not sure where this is going and that I need to plan it out, which I'm happy to say I have started. I've also been really stressed with school (thank god that's over) and I've been going through a hard time in my life in general.**

**But on a much brighter note I would like to thank the 10 lovely people who have gotten alerts for my story and for the 5 amazing people who favorited it. Also thank you to the 3 reviewers.**

**To my one anonymous reviewer, I absolutely do not mind that you did not log in, however, I would like it if you did so that I could respond to your lovely comment.**

**Many Kisses everyone! I'll try to have a real update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so it's been a super long time again….. and I'm officially the second to worst updater ever, the first being the people who abandon their stories without a warning of any sort. I've been having major writers block and I've lost a really great friend recently (no she's not dead). I've realized that I'm having an extremely hard time writing the letters, even though the story is kind of about them….. so I've decided that I'm just going to fast forward it to December when Veronica and Lila go to England to visit Veronica's family. So everyone who has still stuck with me, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"Hurry up Ronnie, I don't want to be late to the airport!" Lila hollered up the stairs, impatient to hop across the pond for the first time. I on the other hand was trying to be as slow as possible because I was dreading this trip.

Of course I miss my family but chances are I'll probably see a certain someone who shall not be named… oh who am I kidding I'll probably see Harry there. I turn off my current favorite song Wings by Little Mix, and put my iPod into my carry-on bag.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist, the bloody plane won't leave without us," I sigh as I tread down the stairs.

"Well, sorry Miss I-don't-want-to-go-back-to-England-and-see-my-famous-ex-best-friend, but I've never seen the UK so I think it's understandable that I want to go as soon as possible. Besides, you know how crowded LAX can get, I just want to get there early and not have to worry."

"God Lila, I hope your happy," I grumbled while sitting down. Lila's need to get here early made us get through security and everything else with 2 hours to spare, so now I have nothing to do for these 2 hours except think about how much I don't want to go.

She just smirks in response and continues practically jumping out for her seat from excitement. She suddenly gets up and announces that she has to go to the bathroom, guess I was wrong about the excitement, or maybe it's both.

I start thinking about Somebody as I'm left alone with my thoughts. We've been writing a lot back and forth the past several months, and I feel as if we've gotten really close. He seems like a really sweet guy. I honestly feel like I can tell him about anything, except of course about my history with Harry and everything. I wonder if he'll be in England or traveling when I get there, it would be pretty cool to meet him. I'm also curious about what he looks like, cause I don't have the slightest clue. We agreed fairly early on not to tell each other what we look like, to keep it more mysterious.

My thoughts are interrupted as I see Lila rushing back red in the face, quickly sitting down and trying to look invisible.

"You walked into the men's room again didn't you," I ask trying to suppress my laughter, receiving a glare along with a nod.

She refuses to say anything until we've finally boarded the plane. I fell asleep as soon as the plane took off, beause of my motion sickness. It's weird but instead of getting sick to the stomache I start feeling sleepy when I get motion sickness.

When the plane finally landed, Lila shook me awake and we both got off the plane. As we headed towards the baggage claim, Lila squeeked and tried to hide behind me.

"Hey there babe, I'm going to the bathroom, want to come with me?" Some hot, but obviously stuck up guy called to Lila. She just glared at him as we walked away from the laughing jerk.

We got our bags no problem, and headed out to meet my mom who thankfully didn't forget to come and get us.

"Oh honey, I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you came to visit your father and me," She squeeled as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you too mom, but you don't need to strangle me," I told her.

Lila just stood to the side of us awkwardly watching my mom squeeze the life out of me.

"A little help Lila," I manage to get out. Hearing this my mom finally lets go of me and whirls around to face Lila.

"Lila dear! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you! You've grown up to be such a gorgeous young woman!" My mother gushed as she proceeded to hug Lila just as hard as she did me. Lila looks surprised and shocked as she awkwardly returns my mom's hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Reed, you haven't aged since I last saw you. How is Mr. Reed doing?" Lila manages to respnd when my mom finally releases her.

"Oh you flatter me dear, Mr. Reed is doing fine. He's waiting at home actually, which reminds me, we should probably be heading back home now. Ronnie you'll never guess who just so happens to be visiting Anne with a couple of his friends." My mom tells me excitedly.

Oh hell no. I'm so not for this.

**AN: So that's it for now. Just to clarify Veronica's full name is Veronica Rose Reed, that's why Lila called her mother Mrs. Reed. SO in case anyone cares, I decided that the actress who plays Veronica is Lyndsy Fonseca, here are some pics links (I hope they work, if they don't I'm really sorry) ( **** /8jkrac9** ) ( ** /9f4urf5** ) ( ** /8n4zx8c** ) ( ** /9slpuz6** )

**Also Lila will be played by Holland Roden ( **** /8syg5mp ) ( **** /8kyte5s** ) ( ** /97rqd3k** ) ( ** /8t9qb7f** )

******I really hope you guys check out all of the pics because I spent a lot of time picking them out to help you guys get an idea of what the characters look like.**

**Thank you to the amazing 14 people who added me to their alerts and the 9 people who favorited my story as well, thank you so much you guys I really appreciate it.**

**Many Kisses till next time Everyone:)**


	6. AN

Hey guys sorry this isn't an update but one should be coming soon!

I just wanted to ask u guys a question and to share something.

First the question:

Should Harry remember/recognize Ronnie when he sees her? I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what you think.

And now for the something I want to share.

So you know that saying be nice to the dorky boy, he might become hot one day? Yeah it couldn't be more true. My freshman year of high school this really dorky boy who was in band with me liked me and it was obvious, I mean he would call me beautiful and gorgeous even though I accidentally through a cell phone at his family jewels. Except I have a tendency to become really mean to boys who like me but I don't like them so I was mean and ignored him. I even accidentally complained to his mom (I didn't know she was his mom) about him being weird and annoying. Yeah obviously he left me alone.

Now it is junior year, and he's not in band anymore. In fact he's on the football team now and now he's really hot. When I saw him my jaw literally dropped. Didn't expect that. So now I have passed up an opportunity with an cute and actually really sweet boy. *sigh*

And now I am done, if you read any of that thanks and I would really appreciate it if you could vote for me, thanks for reading!

Many Kisses, Everyone! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 6

As we drove to my parents' home my mom jabbered on about something that I was too distracted to hear. Lila gave me a look of pity and tried to distract my mom for me. She's a great friend, I think and continue staring at the rainy scene outside the window.

Why oh why did he actually have to be visiting Anne? I mean I know it's almost Christmas and she's his mother, but couldn't they have been on tour or something? Ugh….. this kind of stuff always happens to me.

I don't know how long I was staring out that window, but I suddenly realized that Lila was calling my name and telling me to get out. I must have really spaced to out to not have even realized that the car had stopped. I reluctantly gather my things and get out of the car, rushing into the house to keep dry.

"There's my little girl," I hear a deep and comforting voice say.

"Daddy!" I yelled and rushed into my father's waiting arms. Yes, I am a daddy's girl and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

"I missed you princess," he tells me.

"I missed you too daddy," I murmur into his chest.

I finally let go and study his face. He's gotten a few extra wrinkles since I've last saw him, and his eyes crinkle even more when he smiles.

After the usual "how are you"s Lila and I go up into my old room. They haven't changed it a bit since I've left, except of course adding a fold out couch for Lila to sleep on.

I collapse into my warm and comfy bed and contemplate how things have changed since I was last at home. I'm surprised to find that I've missed this place, but the jetlag wins over the surprise and I'm out like a light.

~Time Lapse~

I wake up to voices downstairs and Lila's quiet snores. I slowly get up and change into some comfy clothes after realizing that I never changed after getting off of the plane. I brush my teeth and put my hair in a loose braid before heading downstairs to appease the roaring monster that is my stomach.

As I reach the bottom of the stairs I see my mom talking to Anne about something. I'm excited to see her, since she's like a second mother to me. I'm about to run up to her and hug her when I hear what they are talking about.

"Oh I really hope they can reconcile with each other, I know how Ronnie's really missed him, even though she refuses to admit it," my mom tells Anne.

"I know what you mean Lilly, everytime I try to talk to Harry he just shuts off and changes the topic," Anne responds.

Deciding that I've heard enough, I walk in making my presence known and greet Anne.

"Hey Anne, I've missed you so much," I tell her before reaching in for a hug, trying to keep a smile on my face and not show how upset the thought of Harry makes me.

"Oh Ronnie, you've grown so much, and you're so beautiful too," she exclaims.

I blush tomato red and try to shrug off her compliment. We talk some and I tell her about California when Lila comes down the stairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widen when she sees Anne, and practically starts hyperventilating, because she is seeing the women who gave birth to THE Harry Styles. Thankfully she is able to quickly compose herself and since Anne and my mother were facing away from the stairs her little fangirling episode went unnoticed. While Lila introduces herself and talks to Anne and my mother, I grab an umbrella and tell them that I'm going to go for a walk.

I love taking walks in the rain; it was something that Harry and I would do all the time. I've really missed it since it doesn't rain that often in California.

It's early enough that there shouldn't be anyone up and about at this time. I look on at the beauty of this place wondering why is it that I had never realized how great it was over here. I contemplate the pros and cons of putting away the umbrella and just getting wet. I finally decide to put it way, even though my mom will probably yell at me about getting sick.

I revel in the feeling off the steady rain drops hitting my skin and soaking my braid. I close my eyes and just stand there before someone walks into me, knocking me to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I hear a deep and familiar voice.

I look up and see the boy who once meant everything to me reaching out his hand to help me up. I stare up into his green eyes speechlessly. He hasn't changed a bit, the same curly hair, the same smile. Tears well up in my eyes and I'm thankful that it's raining and I'm not wearing any make up. I continue staring up at him, seeing amusement and worry in his eyes, but no recognition.

**Hey guys, so sorry that I it took me forever to update this story, but I tried to make it longer than usual to make up for that. I had writers block and junior year is absolutely vicious, I swear I know at least 3 people who are legitimately depressed because of it and it's only October. Well anyways I recently got a review that really upset me. Someone told me that I have to remove my story because I'm using real people in my story. It really made me mad that someone who isn't even a site moderator, but just some random person wanted me to get rid of the story that I spent so much time working on.**

**Well anyways mini-rant over now. Review please, I'd love to know what you guys think :)**

**Many Kisses, Leena**


	8. Chapter 7

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to let me help you up?" Harry asked me amusedly. I guess that he thought that I was just another speechless fan. I'm not sure whether to be thankful or upset that he doesn't seem to remember me.

"Well?" he asked again, reminding me that he was still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe I like sitting on the ground," I told him with a glare.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility, I don't even know you," he exclaims, obviously confused by the raging dislike in my eyes. Or it might be because I'm not freaking out and fangirling like most other girls would.

"That's what you think," I mumbled.

"What was that?" he says; damn it, I thought he didn't hear.

I get up off the ground, ignoring his hand, and say, "Nothing, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to my house, since you've ruined a perfectly good walk."

I grab my umbrella out of a growing puddle and head home without as much as a look back at Harry.

"Wait! Why aren't you using you're umbrella?" he yells out catching up to me.

"You know, I used to have a friend who liked to walk in the rain," he eventually says into the silence.

I try to get the message across that I want nothing to do with him by ignoring him, but he still wouldn't go away.

We continue walking in silence until I remember that we are staying next door and he might figure out who I am, so I take the next turn and hope that he doesn't follow. He doesn't. Guess he doesn't care after all.

After walking for about ten more minutes, I turn around and head home. Harry should be home by now. When I finally get there I am so soaked that my shoes squelch when I walk. I enter my house and am immediately shrieked at by my mother for being so irresponsible.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know mom, calm down, I'll be fine," I finally manage to assure her as I go to take a hot shower.

I stand in the shower, feeling the hot water running down my back, heating my skin, and washing away my worries.

Harry's face pops into my mind and all of the soothing that the hot water did is gone. He didn't recognize me. At all. I thought I would be happy about this but I wasn't, I was actually really upset. Did I mean so little to him that he would actually forget about me all together? I can feel the stinging behind my eyes and the pinching feeling in my nose as my eyes start welling up with tears. I quickly wipe them away and get out of the shower, banishing all thoughts of Harry out of my mind completely. Or as completely as I can.

I change into some skinny jeans and my favorite forest green shirt with a tiger on it. I curl my hair and put on some eyeliner. I head out of the bathroom and to my room, where Lila is reading a Twilight book. She looks up as soon as I enter the room.

"So I'm guessing that you ran into Harry," she says matter of factly. Guess I wasn't that good at hiding it after all.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." I say as I fall on my back onto the bed.

"Oh Ronnie, do you want to talk about it?" she says trying to sooth me.

"He didn't even recognize me. Like I was a complete stranger," I tell her quietly, on the verge of tears for the millionth time today.

"Ok girl, listen here, you are not having any more pity parties for yourself, what you need is a spa day," she tells me.

You know what? She's right. I really shouldn't feel upset over this. It's a thing of the past. HE's a thing of the past. It's time to build a bridge and get over it.

And just like that we were off to the spa.

~Time Lapse~

By the time we get home it was dark outside and we were laughing so hard that we stumbled into the room. We saw a squirrel today sitting on a fence and flipping its tale in a way that someone would flip their hair back and forth. It was the funniest thing ever. **(AN: I swear I did not make that up, I actually saw a squirrel do that when I was at school, I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants. Anyways back to the story.)** We couldn't stop laughing 'cause it was so funny.

"What are you two girls laughing about," I hear a male voice say.

I immediately stop laughing and snap my head up, elbowing Lila to do the same.

WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL IS HE HERE? I shrieked in my head, thankfully I didn't say that out loud. What I did say was,

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I live next door and I've never seen you here before," he says, and then adds," It's nice to see you dry by the way, this is a much better look for you."

"For your information, I'm staying here until after New Year's Day. Why am I even telling you this? Come on Lila, let's go," I say finally remembering about her.

I hear her squeak and realize that she's about to have a major fangirling moment.

I sigh and say, "Harry this is Lila, Lila this is Harry," and head upstairs on my own.

Why did he have to be here? I was in such a good mood after our girl's day at the spa, and now that's all wasted. God, why does he have to ruin everything?

**HARRY POV**

**(AN: So I spent a lot of time with myself debating about whether or not to have multiple POVs or even Harry's POV in this. I really didn't want to, but I've decided that I will have them since sometimes I think that it is important to the storyline.)**

I watch her stomp up the stairs angrily. Who is she? And why does she seem to hate me so much? I am definitely not used to this kind of treatment from girls.

I turn to the pretty red head to my side and smile at her. I can see her holding in a scream. Now this kind of treatment I am used to.

"Hey, I'm Harry, but I think you already knew that before your friend told you," I chuckled.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm talking to Harry Styles-"She continues rambling and I tune her out.

"Ok, I think I'm calm now," she says eventually, "But it really is great meeting you Harry, I'm a big fan. Sorry for freaking out on you, I'll try not to do that again."

"It's fine," I tell her laughing. "So, how do you know the Reed's?"

She suddenly grows uncomfortable and squirms, before finally mumbling, "Oh I'm a close friend of their daughter's."

I instantly stiffen. She knows Rose? God I miss her. I know how much I hurt her when I started ignoring her. Simon said back at the judges' house that I need to distance myself from her since it wouldn't look good for me to be so attached to a girl. He wanted all of us guys to be single and more marketable, which makes no sense considering we weren't dating. I didn't want to but the whole band would have been affected if I didn't. None of the other boys ever knew about it, I never had the guts to tell them.

"You know Veronica? Why are you here without her?" I finally tell Lila after a long pause.

"Umm, she kind of is here," She slowly tells me, her hazel eyes wide.

"Then why haven't I seen her?" I feel like I'm missing something here.

Lila is clearly starting to get irritated that I'm not getting what she is hinting at. She sighs and pulls her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"You have seen her Harry, in fact you've seen her more than once. She just went up the stairs." And there it is, she's finally dropped the bombshell on me.

My Rose is here. In this very house. And she obviously hates me for what I did to her. Satisfied that I finally got it, Lila says goodbye, brushing past me after Rose, leaving me frozen. I head back to my house, ignoring the other boys, not quite over the fact that I couldn't even recognize my best friend. The girl who I abandoned.

**Hey there you guys! I think that this is my fastest upload and longest chapter to date. I wrote it right after I posted the one before this. I'm really proud of it and I hope that you guys will like it too. SO leave me lots of reviews telling me what you think.**

**Many Kisses, Leena :)**


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to the faint rays of sunlight shining in the window and sat up yawning while I stretched.

"You seem in a better mood today," I heard of to my side.

I look over to see Lila painting her nails black and orange.

"What?" I ask her through yet another yawn.

"I meant that you're in a much better mood than yesterday after we Harry showed up at your parents' house," she said without looking up from her nails.

That's when it all came back to me, and my confusion was replaced with irritation.

"Gee Lila, thanks for reminding me," I retorted with a scowl, getting up and getting the things I need for a shower.

That obviously rubbed her the wrong way, since she put down the nail polish and looked up saying, "Hey, I'm not the one you're mad at remember? I didn't do anything wrong, so don't take it out on me Ronnie."

She's right, she didn't do anything wrong, that was Harry. I give her an apologetic look and head off to the shower and quickly wash my hair with my favorite lilac scented shampoo. After drying off and getting dressed in some dark skinny jeans and a superman t-shirt, I look in the fogged up mirror thinking about how much I've changed since I last saw Harry while we were on good terms.

I've gotten a little bit taller, but not by much. I've generally gotten slimmer, but at the same time filled out in my chest and hips, so I didn't look like a ten year old boy. My hair is longer with beachy waves and is somewhat lighter from all of the sunshine in California. I've also gotten another piercing in my ear, which really didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. No wonder he didn't recognize me.

I blow dried my hair, and then pulled it up into a ballerina bun, with a braid around it. After brushing my teeth and putting on some eyeliner and cherry flavored chapstick, and went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

I was in the middle of making some scrambled eggs and frying some sausages when my parents along with Lila came into the room, probably following the smell of food. Good thing I had the foresight to make enough for everyone. I finished cooking and served the four of us, and sat down to eat the delicious breakfast. We all exchanged some small talk as we ate.

"So what are the plans for today?" I ask while finishing up the last of my eggs.

"Well your father and I are planning to do some last minute Christmas shopping, while you and Lila could go next door and spend some time with Harry and meet the other boys," my mom said innocently.

"Sure mom, I will willingly go spend time with him, right after hell freezes over," I replied snarkily and just as innocently.

"Veronica Rose Reed, you will get over this grudge you hold against Harry! You will have to spend time with them anyway, because we are having dinner over at Anne's house tonight," my mother said to my horror.

"There is no way that I am going to spend more than a few minutes in the same room as him. Tell mom that I'm not going Dad, I'll just pretend to be sick," I say while looking at my dad expectantly; he's usually on my side.

"Honey, you know that your mother will make you go anyway, you might as well just agree to it now. You don't have to spend time with Harry right now, but you will have to go to dinner with us tonight," my dad tells me.

Well there goes my last chance.

"And don't think that I haven't noticed that you've been avoiding saying his name Ronnie, you have to get over it. The past is the past, and you can't do anything about it," my mother says calming down a little.

"Fine," I mumbled with a sigh. "But I'm not clearing the table; I made breakfast so you guys have to clean up."

With that I head upstairs and sit on my bed with a huff, grabbing my black and red nail polish. Why the hell do I have to spend time with him? I want nothing to do with him, and I'm sure that he wants nothing to do with me now that he finally knows who I am, since Lila told him.

I'm just finishing the black coat and I'm just about to paint my ring fingers red when Lila comes in the room.

"You know, holding grudges takes a whole year off of your life," Lila says matter-of-factly, while sitting down and grabbing her iPod.

I burst out laughing at her silliness; this girl always manages to make me laugh.

"But seriously you should let go of the past. You should take a page out of my book. I always tell you that yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why we call it the present. You can't change the past, and you don't know what may happen in the future, so just make the best of right now and live in the moment," she tells me as she puts the white apple earbuds in.

I know she's probably right, but letting it go is a lot easier said than done. Lila continues scanning through her music until she finds a song that she likes and then proceeds to dance around the room. I am willing to bet a hundred bucks that it's probably something by One Direction. I shake my head smiling and then go back to painting my nails, finishing off the red and adding a top coat.

I grab my laptop and start playing solitaire and listening to my own music, which at the moment is Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds.

We pretty much spend the day like this. Me playing games on the computer and Lila dancing around to her music, which she eventually stopped doing and grabbed her Twilight book again.

At around 5 in the evening we both started getting ready for dinner. Lila decided to wear some black leggings with a tan sweater-dress **(bear with me, I'm not sure what it is called)**, with some boots. She straightened her long strawberry blonde hair and put on light eye make up with some bright red lipstick. I wore a grey shirt with yellow lace on top in a sweetheart design **(I really hope that makes sense)**, some blue skinny jeans as usual, and some comfy flats. I redid my make up into a slight cat-eye which highlighted my green eyes, and some nude chapstick. I figured my hair looked fine, and I wasn't really in the mood to change the plain stud earrings.

We headed downstairs – reluctantly on my part - where my parents were waiting and went next door. My dad rang the doorbell and after a couple of minutes the door was opened by **(AN: ok I don't want to put an author's note in the story and would much rather put it in the end, but it really want you guys to read this and you are far more likely to do so if I put it here than if I put it in the beginning or the end. So the thing is, I am super happy that so many people are reading my story and I'm really happy with that, but the thing is I'm not getting many reviews, and that kind of makes me sad. I don't want to threaten to not write anymore until I get reviews, and I won't do that, but guys please review. I don't know if you like the story or not, if I'm making mistakes or if I should continue it, so please review, I am literally begging you. So back to the story, and again I'm sorry for doing this, but I felt like I needed to.) **Anne welcomed us warmly, giving all of us a hug. As we walked towards the dining room of the house I looked around realizing that it was the same as when I was last here, with the addition of some new pictures of Harry.

We all sat down around the huge dining room table, while Anne went to get the boys. I sat staring at my plate, tense and anxious for this night to be over. I suddenly hear the chair to my right scraping on the floor as it's pulled out and a blond boy plops down, looking at the food with a hungry look on his face. Niall if I remember correctly from my one visit with the band.

He turns to look at me and smiles, introducing himself; I was pleased to find that I remembered his name correctly. Lila, who is sitting to my left, introduces herself and I do the same. The rest of the boys filter in while we do so, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named coming in last. After everyone take their place, Harry, who just so happens to be sitting across from me, refuses to look up from his plate, as if it is the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Lila has somehow managed to not freak out even though she is the presence of her all time favorite band.

My parents and Anne talk amongst themselves and all the boys introduce themselves to Lila and I, except of course Harry. They all look expectantly at him waiting for him to make his own introductions.

When he doesn't do that, Liam who is sitting next to him nudges him and says, "Why don't you introduce yourself Harry."

"We've already met Liam, in fact all of you have previously met Veronica," he says quietly, in his slow and deep voice, while finally looking up. His forest green eyes are filled with an emotion I can't really read.

"That's ridiculous Haz, I've never seen this lovely girl before in my life," Louis chimes in.

"Believe me, you have," Harry quietly mumbles.

"Where? I think I'd remember," Louis cheekily replies.

"During the XFactor, she came to visit me once, and you all met briefly," Harry replies after a short period of silence.

"Then why didn't she ever come after that? Or to any concert?" Niall questions from my right.

We all go silent to that neither of us willing to answer his question. Yep, this dinner is going to be just as dreadfully awkward as I feared.

**Ok guys, I hope you actually read that author's note in the middle. If you didn't then it's basically me begging you guys to review, I need some input on what you all think. You have no idea how much one review means to me. Honestly it only takes about a minute at the most to do so. Thank you to annoontje who almost never fails to comment, and Emily who commented on my last chapter and inspired me to write this chapter a lot sooner than I might otherwise have. Well I hope you liked this chapter, until next time,**

**Many Kisses, Leena :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Harry and I spent the rest of dinner pretending that the other didn't exist. I instead started talking to Niall, who was rather sweet and seemed really humble. Lila eventually squeezed into the conversation. She and Niall really hit it off, making me feel like the third wheel they were talking over, so Niall and I eventually switched seats and I began talking with Louis.

Louis is like the brother I always wished that I had, he is so funny and I could tell that there was never a dull moment around him. He eventually told me about his girlfriend Eleanor and it sounded like she and I had a lot in common.

Anne eventually served the dessert, which was a hot brownie with some vanilla ice-cream on top. Let me tell you, that was absolute bliss. I wasn't the only one who thought so as pretty much everyone else at the table except for my parents and Anne where eating silently with the occasional moan of pleasure. Yes, it was that good.

My thoughts couldn't help drifting towards, you guessed it, Harry. I wonder what he's been up to lately, I mean besides being in One Direction. Did he meet any interesting people? Any interesting girls? Did he date anyone? Was he happy? Did he miss me? I know I sure did. God I miss him.

"You miss who?" Niall asks loudly, startling me. I guess I accidentally said that last part out loud. I look up to realize that everyone else is staring at me waiting for my answer.

"Um….. my cat, Smokey, the ice cream reminded me of him, since he always tries to get some of mine. I've really missed him since I've come out to Holmes Chapel," I quickly answer, not missing the look from Lila, who knows perfectly well that I do not have a cat.

We eventually finish the piece of heaven Anne served called dessert, and we were all ushered out of the dining room by Anne and my mom who set about clearing the table. I offered to help them, desperate to get away from You-Know-Who. My mom seeing what I was trying to do was about to tell me off when Anne said that I should go ahead and socialize since I was a guest.

Damn it, there goes that chance. I walk into the sitting room and everyone is talking.

"There you are Ronnie," Lila says spotting me, "we should totally play I have never."

"Aww come on Lila, you know how much I hate that game," I whine. "And besides, I'm sure that the boys don't want to play such a silly game."

"No, we want to play," says Zayn, which totally surprises me, seeing as he doesn't seem like the type to play silly games. The other boys chime in their agreement, and I grudgingly agree.

Harry goes off to the kitchen to get some champagne and glasses for all of us, while the adults weren't paying attention and were out in the garden.

"Ok, so everyone knows the rules right? Ok great let's start," Lila says after seeing everyone nod in confirmation. "I have never sung on a stage," she starts off. All of the boys gradually take a sip of their champagne. Good one Lila, I think to myself.

"Thanks a lot Li," Louis grumbles. "Ok I have never lived in America," he says trying to get back at her, forcing Lila and me to take a sip.

Niall's turn, "I haven't regretted any major thing that I've done in the last two years."

I take another sip, and notice out of the corner Harry do so as well. What could he possibly regret?

"I have never been a quiet person," Louis practically shouts, emphasizing his point. I take yet another sip, along with Liam and Zayn. See this is why I hate this game I always lose, my champagne is already a third of the way gone.

"I have never dated anyone significantly older than me," I say, chuckling, since I doubt anyone here has ever done so. Imagine my surprise when not only Zayn, but also Harry take a sip.

Harry? MY Harry has dated someone significantly older than him? Wait did I just say my Harry? He's not mine; he hasn't been for about two years now.

Harry raises his eyebrows questioningly at my shocked expression, and then goes back to looking at anything else but me.

The game continues like this until only one person has champagne left. I lost first then, obviously, and Lila was the winner.

We started getting ready to go home, except I couldn't find my jacket. After looking everywhere I was about to give up when someone handed it to me.

I looked up to see that it was Harry.

"Thank you," I tell him quietly, my voice trembling.

"You're welcome Rose," he replies with his smooth and deep voice.

I feel as if all of the air has been knocked out of me when I hear him call me by his old nickname for me.

"Don't call me that," I whisper, the tears threatening to spill over. "You lost the right to call me that long ago."

I can see the look of hurt on his face, as well as what I think may be guilt, but I was probably wrong. Why would he feel guilty?

"Goodbye Veronica," Harry says in a strained voice holding the door for me. I walk out the door after my parents, Lila following behind me. As soon as I'm in my room, I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor as the tears finally spill over. Seeing Harry and having him call me Rose again brought back so many memories.

One in particular that stood out was when we he was chasing me and I ran into a rosebush. I got thorns all over me and he decided that he would call me Rose.

It hurt, losing him, and seeing him all over again hurt me, it hurt a lot, but I really couldn't do anything about it.

~Time Lapse~

The next day Lila dragged me to the mall, since it turns out that the boys and Anne were coming to my house for Christmas and all the present opening would be happening there. It would be rude not to get them anything at all, and since Christmas is the day after tomorrow, Lila decided we had to go shopping today.

I ended up buying Zayn a CD of the Wanted music to be ironic after Lila told me about his twitter war with them and comb for his hair. For Liam I got a Toy Story box set of all the movies, and a couple of striped shirts for Louis. For Niall I got a gift card for Nandos. For Harry though I couldn't really come up with anything, and I didn't want to think about what he liked in the past, so I got him the most stereotypical Christmas present ever. Socks.

I have no idea what Lila bought for everyone since she refused to show me anything.

When we finally got home, we went up to my room where I wrapped my presents for everyone, and when Lila began to wrap hers she kicked me out of the room. God, why is she being so secretive.

I thought about taking a walk, but I didn't want to risk running into Harry again so I just went into the backyard after grabbing a book and sat on the porch swing that I insisted my dad install when I was 12.

I'm in the middle of the part in The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks where the dad is dying, and sobbing like crazy with tears streaming down my face, when Lila comes to get me. At first she looks concerned that I'm crying, but then she sees the book I'm rereading and laughs at me for being such a softy. I only smile in response while drying my tears.

We go and make some hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire just talking for a little while, getting sleepy eventually and go to sleep.

~Time Lapse to Christmas morning~

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I don't realize that its Christmas morning until after I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, putting my hair in a simple ponytail after. I don't bother changing out of my pajamas, since I'm wearing fluffy pants and a tank top as my pajamas, and I refuse to wear anything but pajamas on Christmas morning.

I wake up Lila when I get back to my room and listen to the cover Janet Devlin did of Your Song on my iPod while I wait for her. When she finally comes back she's done her hair up in a messy side bun and is still in her pajamas, which are similar to mine, but she's done her make- up.

I walk downstairs to see the amazing breakfast feast my mom has managed to make. I reach for a piece of bacon, when my mom slaps my hand away.

"Hey! What gives mom?" I ask her.

"You are going to wait just like the rest of us for everyone to get here Ronnie," my mother says sternly.

"Fine mom, Merry Christmas by the way," I tell her as I sit and look at the hash browns on the table, my mouth watering.

"Merry Christmas honey," my mom replies lovingly.

Lila eventually comes into the room saying good morning and reaching for the bacon just as I did, only to be deflected by my mother.

After everyone finally gets here, we said Merry Christmas and dug into the masterpiece that my mom has cooked for our breakfast. I notice that everyone is still in their pajamas including Harry; I'm glad at least that hasn't changed.

After breakfast we all gather around the tree and get ready to open presents. Lila's gifts to the boys were their own CDs and posters signed by her. Wow what a strange sense of humor that girl has. They boys all laughed at her presents and thanked her. I notice Lila handing another wrapped present telling him to open in later when he's back at his house. Strange, but none of my business, so whatever.

**(AN: 12/7/12 update: Hey guys, you all know that I'm really thankful for you taking the tie to read my story, but I'm a little disappointed. After begging all of you for reviews last chapter, I got like 4 new ones and I was so excited, but this chapter I've had over 30 people read it and not one person took the time to review. I'm not saying that I won't update if you don't review, because I will, it's just gonna take a heck of a lot longer because I get discouraged when no one reviews. For all I know you guys are coming to the page, hating it after a few lines, and leaving without finishing reading. The site still shows it to me as a read, so please guys let me know what you think, it doesn't have to be long...)**

Zayn laughed at my gift to him, and Liam was about to burst with excitement at all of the Toy Storyness. Niall and Louis thanked me for my gifts saying that they really liked them. Harry kind of gave a sad chuckle when he opened his gift from me, but thanked me anyway.

Lila got me new pair of killer white wedges, who care if you're not supposed to wear white after Labor Day. My parents gave me a ring with a sapphire on it. Louis got me some sapphire studs, and Niall got me a matching necklace. I feel as if they all coordinated. Anne gave me a hardcover set of all the Harry Potter books, which let me tell you is something that I've wanted for quite a while. Zayn and Liam gave me a collective gift of a trip to London and tickets to see their concert. No need to tell them that I'm not a fan.

I thanked everyone for their extremely generous gifts when I found another small box wrapped in green and gold wrapping paper. It didn't say who it was from, but I opened it anyway finding two little jewelry boxes in it. One was a necklace with an intricate rose made of Rubies set in white gold as the pendant. This is one of the most beautiful necklaces I've ever seen, and it must have been so expensive too. I open the other box to see a gold bracelet with pale green and blue stones in it. I suddenly know who this is from. Harry. I should have known.

The bracelet is one that I saw when we were fifteen and we were at the mall. I so desperately wanted it but I didn't have enough money. That day Harry promised that he would someday get it for me. He remembered, and he kept his promise.

**Harry POV**

I chuckled when I opened Rose's present for me. I was sort of expecting something like this. I mean of course she wouldn't know what to get me, and she wouldn't want to dig into her memory to figure out what to get me. It's too painful for her. I understand why she would get me socks, I just wish we were still close and I miss what we used to be.

When she told me not to call her Rose yesterday, it hurt, it hurt a lot. But I knew that I deserved it and I felt instantly guilty hearing the pain in her voice. Seeing the tears well up in her eyes and knowing that I caused them was heartbreaking.

I watched as she opened my gift for her. I got the bracelet for her a year ago; as soon as I had the money, but I doubted I would ever see her again. The ring necklace however I saw in a store and it reminded me of her. It was so bright and beautiful that I just had to get it. I'm glad I have the opportunity to actually give them to her. I hope that I will help her see that I still care about her.

She looked at me with tear filled eyes and smiled gently, mouthing thank you. I smiled back and mouthed you're welcome. We both went back to pretending that the other didn't exist after that. It wasn't much but it was a start.

After the present opening and later the dinner, I was sitting in my room, when I finally remembered the box that Lila gave me. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a framed picture of me and Rose from when we were 15 and 16. We are laughing together with so much joy in our eyes. I take it out and put it on my bedside table, incredibly thankful to Lila for it.

I see a note in the box and I pick it up.

_Harry,_

_I know that Ronnie is gonna get you some socks, but I thought that I should get you something in her stead. This is a picture that she's kept in her room since she moved in with me a couple years back. I don't know why I never realized that it was you. But anyway, she really misses you, and I can tell that you do to. But she's really hurt and it's going to take a lot to get her to come around, don't give up. Merry Christmas._

_~Lila_

Lila's note gave me hope maybe I can fix things after all.

**HEY GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! You've actually left me some reviews! CountrySweetHeart, Alexa S, and graciegoose97, thank you guys so much for your reviews, they literally made my week! This chapter took longer than I hope it would but I did my very best for you guys so I hope that you like it :) Please leave me lots more reviews and once again thank you for reading. Love you all,**

**Many Kisses, Leena :)**


	11. Chapter 10

"Home sweet home," I sigh as I drop my suitcase by the door and collapse on the couch, with Lila doing the same.

"It's so good to finally be back," she mumbles next to me, her voice mumble by the pillow she's lying face down on.

We sit/lay there in silence, suffering from the awful thing known as jetlag before I finally force myself to get up and go to my room. We can't both sleep on the couch after all.

I get to my room change into some sweats and a t-shirt and go to sleep.

~Time Lapse~

When I finally wake up, I have a pounding headache, the kind that you get from sleeping for too long. I stagger into the kitchen and make myself some coffee. While I'm waiting for it to brew, I turn on the TV and watch some Spongebob.

Lila eventually comes through the door in her jogging clothes, while I'm laughing like a maniac at Spongebob and Patrick's antics I might add, and goes straight to the kitchen after a wave in my direction. She comes out with two steaming mugs of coffee. Hers is drowned with milk and sugar, so that it really isn't coffee anymore, and mine just has some cream added to it.

"Thanks," I tell her after taking a drink.

"You're welcome, by the way there's another letter from Somebody on the counter in the kitchen," she tells me.

I glare in her direction as I rush into the kitchen to let her know that she should have told me that sooner. I grab the letter and open it, curious to see what Somebody has to say.

Dear Someone,

How where your holidays? Mine were fairly nice. I actually spent it at home with my mother and some friends. I was surprised to run in to an old friend of mine actually. Things were awkward at best since we hadn't exactly left off on the best of terms. I hope that in time our relationship could go back to what it used to be, I have missed her terribly.

But enough about me, I want to hear about you. How are you? Do you have plans to come to the UK in the near future? Let me know if you do, I'd love to meet up with you sometime. Hope to hear from you soon.

Many Kisses,

Somebody

P.S. You should know that my next response may take some time as I am going to be traveling for some time.

I can completely understand how he feels about seeing his old friend. Things between Harry and I were awkward at best as well. I hope that for his sake they can reconcile whatever differences that they have.

I decided to sit down and write a response right away.

Dear Somebody,

It's great to hear from you again. I actually received your letter not too long after I got home from a long flight, so it was a lovely homecoming surprise. My holidays were good. I spent them with my parents and some friends too. I was in UK actually, it slipped my mind but we could have tried to get together then. I'm fairly sure that I will be in UK again in about a month, so we should try and get to get together then. I hope that you and your old friend can reconnect, it sounds like she means a lot to you. Have fun travelling, and if you get this letter after you return than I hope that it was fun.

Many Kisses,

Someone

I quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and went off to the post office to drop off the letter.

_~Time Lapse~_

Lila and I were walking through the mall laughing our heads off because we just saw this old guy being quite inappropriate with his female companion. It was funny almost as funny as the squirrel we saw In Homes Chapel.

Suddenly Lila bumps into some guy and falls over. He turns around and smirks at her.

"So you're stalking me in the mall too now," he confidently says to her, his friends all laugh at Lila's expense. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the jerk from the airport!

Lila blushes at first and then she proceeds to give him a piece of her mind, she's not a red head for nothing after all. The idiot has the nerve to interrupt her in the middle of her rant to ask for her number. And Lila, being the spit fire that she is responds by shoving him into the fountain that was so conveniently positioned behind jerk-face. Afterwards she stomps off leaving me trying my hardest not to laugh.

"You should know not to mess with a red head," I tell him as he looks after Lila with a bewildered expression. I'm not sure if it's because he's suddenly sitting soaked in a fountain or because a girl rejected him. Either way, I'm glad to see his friends laughing at his expense as I follow Lila to the car.

**Hey guys, it's been way too long since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that. I was feeling discouraged from the small amount of reviews I've been getting and then when I was going to sit down and write a new chapter so that I could post it as a Christmas present, my lovely family managed to piss me off. So think of this as an early Orthodox Christmas present since that's on the thirteenth I believe. **

**Anyways I tried to include letters in this chapter since several of you, especially CountrySweetHeart, have been asking me to bring them back, and it's probably a good idea since the whole idea for the story was letters anyway. Oh and just so you know the airport jerk really has no meaning in the story I just needed to include something in the chapter so that it wasn't super short.**

**Again I'm really sorry for the long wait, and I hope you like it. Please, please, please with a cherry on top review, I'm desperate for feedback.**

**Many Kisses, Leena:)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I was going to do so next week, because finals would have been over by then, but I realized that I probably wouldn't have computer access by then since my grades would lead me to being grounded, so hear it is.**

Dear Someone,

I just got you're last letter, and thank you it was a lot of fun. I'm doing my best with my friend she should be coming to visit soon actually, so I hope to make some progress then. I'll be in London until mid February, so if you come before then, we can definitely get together. I hope things are going well with you. Hope to hear from you, or maybe even see you soon.

Many Kisses,

Somebody

I read his letter right before beginning to pack. The concert that the boys got me tickets for were for the 21st of January, so I figured I'd better leave. Lila was of course coming with me, Zayn and Liam obviously knew that I wouldn't come without her. When I was sure that I had gotten everything I would need for the short trip, I sat down and decided to write my response to Somebody.

Dear Somebody,

I just finished packing and I'm leaving for London in a couple of hours. I'll add a card with the address of the hotel that I am staying at on it. I can't wait to finally truly meet you, even though I feel like I know you so well already. I'm bringing a friend with me, she's great though, maybe you'll meet her too.

Many Kisses,

Someone

I quickly sealed it in an envelope and put it in the mailbox, no time to go to the post office now. I called for Lila and we headed to the airport. This time we didn't meet up with airport jerk, who we later learned was named Mark Grey. We kept running into him all over the place an eventually he managed to not act like a jerk long enough to introduce himself. It wasn't long however before he pissed off Lila by coming on to her again. He doesn't seem to be able to take a hint though and kept coming back.

We boarded the plane and arrived in London without incident. We caught a taxi and I gave directions for the hotel the boys reserved for us. It's called Sheraton Park Tower. When I tried to check in I discovered that the boys got us into one of the super expensive suites. I couldn't help feeling guilty that someone was spending all of this money on us. But Lila helpfully reminded me that it was a gift and that though it's a lot of money to us, it's not that much to them.

That helped clear my conscious. I hopped into the ginormous shower that was next to the even bigger bathtub, while mentally promising myself to take a long hot bubble bath before we go back home. After spending at least an hour under the massaging jets of water in the shower I finally got out and went to sleep in the giant bed. I was conscious for just long enough to notice that Lila was already asleep before I was out like a light.

~Time Lapse~

When we woke up that morning we ordered room service for breakfast, and decided to go sight-seeing today, since Lila had never been to London.

We visited Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. Lila even convinced me to go on the London Eye with her even though I'm terrified of heights. The view was really cool even though I was shaking in my boots from how high up we were. By then it was around 4 in the afternoon so we decided to head back to the hotel since it was starting to get really cold.

"What a city!" Lila exclaimed as we stepped out of the elevator and started walking to our suite.

"Yeah, I forgot just how gorgeous it is here," I agreed with her.

"Thank god that Zayn and Liam are paying for the hotel and airfare, since this city is expensive enough to break the bank," she said.

I silently agreed with her, I loved this city, but I didn't see it often since things here could be so expensive. I also started feeling guilty again about the boys covering our bills, but was distracted from that thought when we walked into the room and saw the little package on the coffee table.

"Did you order something?" I questioned Lila, feeling confused.

When she shook her head, looking just as lost as me, I decided to go ahead and open the package after seeing that it was addressed to me.

There were two autographed One Direction T-shirts, two lanyards that gave us backstage access, and two front row tickets. I found a little note at the bottom which I read out loud.

Hey girls,

We hope your flight was ok, and that the room is to your liking. We had the hotel send this package up for us since we couldn't show up personally without causing a scene. If you need anything, all of our numbers are on the back. See you tomorrow night!

-Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall, and Harry

"Awe that was so sweet of them," Lila squealed, grabbing a one of everything and quickly putting the numbers into both her and my phone.

I looked at the shirt distastefully, fingering it and wondering if I actually had to wear it. It's not that it's ugly or anything, I just think it's tacky wearing a shirt with the faces of the people I'm going to be seeing. Before I could say anything to Lila about it, she handed me another note that she found wrapped in the shirt.

Ronnie, if you don't want to wear the shirt, it's fine. The rest of the boys and I thought it could be a souvenir since you aren't the type to actually wear it.

-Liam

Glad to know that I wasn't expected to wear the shirt to the concert, I grabbed my stuff and after dropping it off in my suitcase, I grabbed the hotel phone to call from dinner. I decided to simply have some mashed potatoes and chicken, while Lila ordered a steamed crab. Oh yeah, she's definitely taking advantage of everything being free.

After we ate and gushed about all the places and cute boys we saw today, we both freshened up and went to sleep. It was a long day and we had an even longer day ahead of us tomorrow. As long as I'm not left alone with Harry everything should be fine.

~Time Lapse~

"Hurry up Ronnie! Those girls get crazy at these concerts so we should be there early enough not to me caught up in the mob," Lila frantically told me as I finished my hair in the bathroom.

I told her to calm down as I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I had dark black studs in my ears, and some pretty dark eye make-up and my hair in a kind messy just-rolled-out-of-bed-but-I-wasn't-sleeping style. I wore black jeans, with some boots, and a dark blue halter top. Yeah I felt in a kind of bad ass mood today, so I just rolled with it. Besides, I looked good, if a little dark.

I finally walked out and grabbed my leather jacket while Lila gave me a once over, but surprisingly didn't say anything. She wore the shirt the boys gave us and some really tight red leather jeans, with heals. Her hair was curled and half-up and she had some light eyeliner and mascara on along with her signature bright red lipstick. She grabbed her own jacket after grumbling some more about how long I was taking.

We grabbed a taxi outside the hotel and drove to the concert venue. Even though we were about an hour early, the place looked like a mob scene. Lila was right about those girls being crazy. We walked toward the entrance and just talked with each other while we waited for the doors to be opened for admittance.

"Would you look at those two Olivia? They look like such slags. Our boys would never like someone like that." I suddenly heard this pretty brunette girl saying to her blonde friend.

"Foreign too, they should crawl back to the states and stay away from our boys. Don't worry Charlotte, they will only have eyes for us," she assured her. They continued on with their conversation talking shit about us.

I looked over at Lila to see if she could hear it too. With every word they said, more tears formed in her eyes. This really surprised me, since she's not the type of person to stand aside and let someone trash her.

"The red head looks so ugly, and everyone knows that gingers have no sole, except Ed Sheeran of course. She should just go and die in a ditch," the one named Olivia said.

That was when I had enough. Lila is particularly sensitive to ginger jokes; she got made fun off a lot for her hair when we were little kids.

"Do you two have lives, or are they so nonexistent that you feel the need to stick your noses in ours," I told them, calm on the surface, but seething with anger underneath.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte, I believe, retorted. "I don't believe that I was talking to you Yanks, you should just go back to where you came from." She told me confidently but clearly outraged that I had said something to her.

"Well, sweetheart, when you gossip about someone who is standing less than five feet away, they are clearly going to hear what you're saying," I told her condescendingly.

"Oh yeah? Well you don't even have a chance with any of the boys. They don't pay attention to slags like you two," Olivia snapped thinking she had won the argument.

Lila finally unfreezing and calming down from being insulted so badly, showed her fiery personality.

"Honey, I know the boys, personally, so I wouldn't assume things if I were you. They don't like that in a girl, especially not bitchy ones like you two. Oh and they personally invited us here," she added for good measure.

The two Brits looked stricken by this news but still reluctant to believe us.

"Yeah right, like Harry would want anything to do with you," the continued getting more confident again as they continued talking.

Lila and I shared a look agreeing that these two really weren't worth our time, so we just flashed our backstage passes at them. This finally got them to shut up, and luckily for them, they were saved from having to respond by the doors being opened and us going in.

We found our seats and sat down waiting for the boys to come out and start the concert.

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've had the flu and all of my high school readers in America will understand what I mean when I say that its finals time. I was going to post afterwards but like I said in the tiny little note in the intro that I'll probably be grounded by then for my grades. I didn't get many reviews last chapter but the ones that I did get were so amazing that they made up for it :) I might not upload for a while because like I said I might get grounded.**

**I hope I got the little amounts of British slang I tried to use correctly, if I didn't I'm sorry. Oh and if I might have said anything to insult anyone I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Lila and Ronnie dressed kind of bad assy because that's just the mood I'm in right now.**

**OOOO and guess what it's almost my 18****th**** birthday so leave me lots of comments in the stead of presents! Please?**

**Many Kisses, Leena :D**


	13. Chapter 12

The concert was great, not my type of music of course, but it was really good all the same. Lila of course screamed her head off and I'm surprised that my ears didn't start bleeding from all of the screams. How the boys deal with this I will never know.

After the boys played their encore, people started grudgingly heading out and talking about how they might get a glimpse of the bys on their bus. It's too bad that they don't realize that the bus is in the underground parking structure. Lila and I headed to the side of the stage once it cleared out a little and flashing our passes we were allowed in. I silently listened to Lila gush about how amazing she thought that they boys were as we're lead through a maze of hallways until we finally reach what I presume to be the official One Direction dressing room.

We walk in and are greeted by five sweaty and exhausted guys lying around on various couches.

"Oh my god, you guys were totally amazing?" Lila squeals the second she walks in the room.

The boys all mumble their thanks and gesture for us to sit down

"Yeah, it's not my type of music, but you guys were great, good job," I smile while looking for an open seat seeing as Lila just plopped down next to Niall. Unfortunately the only open spot was next to Harry, and since I didn't want to look like an idiot standing all alone in the middle of the room, I took the seat.

"So how have you girls liked London, so far?" Louis asks us all, which immediately sets Lila off chattering to everyone what she thinks.

"How about you?" I hear a quiet voice ask me to my left, while Lila talks.

"It hasn't changed much to be honest since the last time I was here. I've just forgotten what a wonderful and expensive city it was. I should take the time to fly here more often," I respond.

"Yeah it's probably been years since you've been here," comes Harry's response.

"Not since I last saw you before moving back to America actually," I tell him.

An awkward silence descends on us as we both think about that last visit.

"I'm sorry you know," Harry eventually says breaking the silence.

I look into his green eyes, and he seems sincere, but I'm not sure how to respond.

"I understand it if you hate me, I don't blame you," Harry continues, while looking away. Does he really think that I hate him?

"I don't hate you Harry, I never have," I tell him.

Just as he's about to respond, Louis tells us that we're all going out to dinner. I was so absorbed in our conversation that I didn't even notice that everyone else had been discussing plans for the remainder of the evening.

"C'mon Ronnie, we better go before Louis comes and drags us out." Harry tells me, as we get up to follow everyone else out.

~Time Lapse~

**(AN: Attention everyone, if you like this story and wish to continue reading it, please read this note. I've been receiving a lot of messages that my story doesn't follow the fanfiction guidelines and that I will be reported for using real people. I have decided that I will ignore this for now and that I will continue writing it, but if you find that it suddenly disappears, never fear because I have it on another website called w-a-t-t-p-a-d minus all of the dashes since the website blocks out all links. It is under the same title and I have the same username, so if you like you can always find my story there.)**

Dinner went well; we all went to Nandos for dinner and talked some. The boys then had a driver take Lila and I home. We all said our goodbyes, with the boys all expressing their wish that we'd come back to England to visit them soon, seeing as we were leaving the next day.

Harry quietly told me that he hopes to see me soon.

When the car got back to the hotel, I was really glad that we had a ride back, because when we stepped out of the car it was freezing cold.

In the morning I got up and grabbed my iPod turning on my most recent obsession, The Cab. I cleaned up in the bathroom and started packing my bags, while Lila slept. I was almost done with everything I happened to glance out the window. There was a full on snow storm going on out there. I looked out for a while since it looked beautiful out there and I missed the snow. I eventually woke Lila and I helped her pack as she got ready. We ordered some breakfast and quickly ate, not wanting to miss our flight.

As we went to the lobby to check out of the room, we noticed a sign on the concierge's desk.

All flights from London are currently cancelled until further notice. We are sorry for the inconvenience.

I pointed it out to Lila, and watched as she grew worried.

"What are we going to do? We just checked out," she told me worriedly. I thought about calling my parents and asking if we could stay with them until I remembered that they had decided to take a Caribbean cruise. Unfortunately that leaves us with only one option.

"There's only one thing we really can do. It looks like we'll have to call the boys," I grudgingly say.

Lila whips out her cell phone and quickly dials one of the boys' numbers. I head off to the front desk as she talks to see if there is any information on when the airport will be open again.

Just as expected they do not know, so I walk back over to Lila.

"Great, see you soon," Lila says into the phone before hanging up.

"So what's the plan?" I ask her, kind of worried from the look in her eyes.

"You're not going to like this but I called Harry and he said that there are really only two options. I either we let them pay for our stay in the hotel until the airports open or stay at his flat. And seeing as neither of us wants them to spend any more money on us…"

"You said we'll stay with him," I finish her sentence.

"Sorry V, but that's really our only choice," Lila tells me apologetically.

"I understand, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it," I grumble.

Knowing that that's probably the best that she'll be getting out of me, she says "Well a car will be coming for us, but it might take some time because the storm is causing some traffic problems," before heading off to do lord only knows what.

I sit on one of the chairs in the lobby and again pull out my iPod and listen to The Cab, as I contemplate just how awkward it'll be living with Harry.

~Time Lapse~

I must've fallen asleep because before I know it Lila is shaking me to wake me and telling me that our ride is here.

We walk out into the storm pulling our coats around us tighter before jumping into the car and practically slamming the door closed.

The drive takes a while and I fall asleep again, because it takes so long due to the traffic. Did I mention that I get motion sickness? Except I don't get nauseas I just fall asleep.

We get dropped off in front of a building and rush inside.

The door man calls up to make sure that we are actually supposed to be there and aren't some fangirls trying to sneak into Harry's room. Apparently it's happened before.

We ride the elevator up before heading to the door. Harry opens the door almost before Lila finishes knocking and helps us get our bags in before showing us to our rooms.

As I unpack some stuff, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say.

"You know I'm kind of glad that there's a storm going on right now," Harry says as he opens the door and leans on the frame.

I don't respond continuing to unpack my few belongings.

Seeing that I don't plan on responding, he continues, "It means that I get to see you for a little while longer."

"Well I'm glad that one of us is happy with the situation," I respond unsuccessfully trying to keep the bitterness from seeping into my tone.

"Ouch, that hurt," Harry says at the same time that I realize that I'm being too harsh, he is giving us a place to stay after all.

"I'm sorry, that was harsh, thanks for giving Lila and I a place to stay," I say giving him a slight smile.

"You're welcome, make yourself at home," he answers, with a smile of his own and leaves.

Not too long after Lila comes in and insists that we have a Gossip Girl marathon. That shows been over for years but the two of us only just got into it. So we sat for hours watching Serena a Blair's escapades and fawning over the Chuck Bass, wishing that he would speak in his accent on the show. At around 11 o'clock at night I went to Harry's kitchen to see if he had some ice cream in his fridge. He did tell us to make ourselves at home.

After a little bit of searching I finally found the ice cream and some bowls. I see he still buys my favorite, cookie dough ice cream. I scoop some for Lila and myself and just as I am about to leave I knock a stack of papers on the floor. I set down the ice cream and reach down to pick whatever it is up off the ground. I pick the magazines and letter up and put them back on the counter. I suddenly freeze, completely forgetting about the already melting ice cream.

I pick up one of the letters. It's addressed to Someone. With my address on it.

**Hey guys, I can't say enough how sorry I am that I haven't updated in a while. I had my SAT's and I've been a little depressed but that's not really a good excuse is it. Anyways I'm really sorry and hope that y'all have stuck around with me.**

**On a brighter note I qualified for the State level completion of FBLA, for those of you that don't know it stands for Future Bussiness Leaders of America and it's a high school club. I get to go to Santa Clara, I'm so excited. I've also recently gotten obsessed with Gossip Girl. It's one of the dumbest shows ever, no offense to anyone who disagrees, but it's soo addicting and it has so many hot guys on it too, haha. But none of y'all really care about that.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please comment with what you think : )**

**Many Kisses, Leena :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Harry? Harry is Somebody? Has he known I was Someone all along? I was so confused and had so many questions that I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at the letter trying to figure it out.

By the time I finally snapped out of it, the ice cream had long since melted. I put the bowls in the sink and headed back to my room. Lila was already asleep, and the Gossip Girl episode was over. I figured that I should probably get Lila's opinion on the letter before confronting Harry, so I just lied down on the bed and went to sleep. Or at least I tried to.

~Time Lapse~

By the time Lila woke up, I had gotten a total of two hours of sleep, which let me tell you is not much at all. At around 9 in the morning Lila woke up stretching.

"I guess I fell asleep in here last night. What happened to the ice cream you were getting? You took forever," she said through a yawn once she noticed that I was awake.

"The ice cream is melted in the sink," I told her, and was about to continue on about the letter when Lila interrupted me.

"What?! You wasted perfectly good ice cream?! What did you start flirting with Harry and forget about it?" she asked me, clearly outraged at the fact that I wasted the ice cream. If I wasn't so freaked out about the letter, I'd probably laugh at how big a deal the ice cream is.

"Not exactly. I knocked over a pile of letters and magazines on my way back. I went to pick it up when I found a letter," I tell her.

"So? What's so special about a letter?" Lila asked me still wondering what could have caused me to forget about the ice cream.

"It's addressed to Someone. To our address," I continue on, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation that she was clearly not getting.

**(AN: Attention everyone, if you like this story and wish to continue reading it, please read this note. This'll appear in every chapter from now on just so y'll know where to go if you want to continue reading. I've been receiving a lot of messages that my story doesn't follow the fanfiction guidelines and that I will be reported for using real people. I have decided that I will ignore this for now and that I will continue writing it, but if you find that it suddenly disappears, never fear because I have it on another website called w-a-t-t-p-a-d minus all of the dashes since the website blocks out all links. It is under the same title and I have the same username, so if you like you can always find my story there.)**

"So? He was writing us a letter, though why he addressed it to Someone is beyond …me…" I watched her slowly trail off as she finally began understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Harry's Somebody? Wow V, only you would have that kind of luck," Lila tells me, "What are you going to do now?"

I don't answer since I was hoping she'd have some idea of what I should do, but clearly I'm on my own. Thankfully she doesn't further question me. I want to go for a walk to clear my head a little, but then I remember the snow storm that got me into this situation in the first place. Shower it is.

I get out of the shower and decide to try and prolong the moment before I have to see Harry again. I blow dry it straight and then curl it all over before putting it half up. I slowly put on some mascara and eyeliner. By the time I'm done it's about 10:30. Damn. I should have re straightened my hair and then made a ballerina bun.

I reluctantly change into some comfy pants and my favorite sweater before reluctantly going to the kitchen. I probably would have tried to stay in my room longer, but unfortunately my stomach had other ideas.

I walk into the kitchen to see Harry making pancakes and Lila happily munching on a stack of pancakes of her own. I plop down next to her, trying not to glance in the direction of the letters. Harry greets me good morning before setting down a plate full of pancakes in front of me as well. I manage to mumble a thanks before starting to eat. Dang. I've forgotten how delicious Harry's pancakes were, and they're blueberry too. Mmmm. My favorite.

I'm temporarily distracted by the deliciousness, but alas the letter returns to the forefront of my mind. Harry eventually sits down and starts eating his own stack of pancakes. We all sit and eat in silence. I take the moment of everyone's distraction to look at Harry trying to imagine him as being Somebody. After all of these months of writing letters back and forth, I finally have a face to put to the writing.

I wonder if he knows that he's been writing me….. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by Harry.

"Do I have something on my face? Or do you just enjoy staring at me?" He says after looking up and seeing me starring.

I blush and look back down at my pancakes. Lila and Harry make some small talk, and I help clear the table before going back to my room.

I think I've decided that I'm not going to say anything to him. Let's see if he can figure it out on his own.

**So I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter. It's not at all what I hoped it would be, but it's what I've got for now. Hope you guys like it; let me know what you think:)**

**I got my SAT scores back, 2070. I guess it's a good start, but I'm definitely retaking it in June. This is totally random, but I was writing this chapter and randomly went online and starting looking up gossip girl stuff, and discovered that Chase Crawford is gay. I have nothing against it, but I was so shocked, my jaw literally dropped. **

**Ooooo y'all should look up Marina and The Diamonds, I love her music, I've just discovered it, it's amazing! Do it!**

**So that's just a little about my life, not that y'all really care about it haha.**

**If you came from fanfiction and you reviewed on that site, could you let me know what username you did it under? I'd love to be able to know who cared enough to come over to wattpad.**

**That's it for now!**

**Many Kisses, Leena ;D**


End file.
